Party at the Brotherhood House
by Becs
Summary: Ahh, what the title says. Only Halloween!! Yes I knooooooow Halloween is gone but I wanted to write one. Yup, this has taken so much longer than I expected it to but it's all good. FINAL CHAPTER! ^_^
1. Let's get ready to partaaaaaaaay!

Disclaimer: Own everything WB and Marvel don't own. Yep.

A/N - Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Halloween is long past. But I like dress up parties. And Halloween is fun! 

"Party, party," Pietro hummed as he strung up a set of orange and black streamers at superspeed.

"This is gonna be great yo!" Todd beamed. "A Brotherhood party! Yes! This is gonna be the one _everyone_ remembers!"

"Has Lance picked up any alcohol yet?" Toby asked as he came down the stairs. He fiddled with a white cravat, his long fingers flicking the ruffles of silk into place and securing them with a gold pin.

"Nice threads Toby," Todd complimented the ebony-haired youth as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"_Merci Monsieur,_" Toby smiled graciously, setting a stately hand on the banister. He was dressed in a blue 18th Century suit. It was richly brocaded with pale gold, which covered the deep sleeves and edging of the blue velvet and the cream silk wasitcoat. 

"So who are you?" Todd asked, "I mean, cool costume, but you know..."

"3 clues," Toby grinned raising 3 fingers. "I'm immortal, I'm French and my most well known line would be: _'most of all I longed for death...a release from the pain of living.' _" 

"Ahhh, jeeze Toby," Todd scratched his head, "I ain't a movie buff like you."

"Louis!" Pietro crowed from his perch on the ladder.

"Yup!" Toby said happily, "the stately vampire himself."

"Watch your neck tonight Pietro," Todd snickered.

"Ha. Ha." Pietro snapped. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you 'Skywalker.' Or I might have to use the force on you."

"Yeah just try it," Todd grinned, brandishing his plastic lightsaber.

A small smile flittered over Pietro's lips and he threw the roll of cellotape at Todd's head. 

"Oww!" Todd growled, rubbing his head ruefully.

"Way to ward off the dark side Luke," Pietro laughed.

"I'm going to get alcohol!!" Toby yelled, snatching up the keys to his Citroen and heading out the door. "You guys better have finished decorating by the time I come back!"

"Yes 'Sir'," Todd and Pietro mocked. Todd began to place soem jack-o-lanterns in the windows and Pietro continued sticking the streamers to the ceiling. 

Freddy came in, wearing a white sheet over his head with 2 eyes cut out. He was carrying a bowl of candy. 

"Cool!" Todd enthused grinning up at his large friend, "Freddy, you're a ghost!"

"I'm not a ghost; I'm a napkin," Freddy replied.

Pietro began to laugh from his ladder perch, "Oh my God! That's priceless! He's a napkin! A napkin!" Pietro rocked back and forth on the ladder top, his eyes streaming with tears he was laughing so hard. "A nap - woah!" Behind Freddy and Todd the ladder unbalanced and fell backwards, Pietro following after.

"What was that?" Lance yelped, skidding to a halt and sticking his head into the lounge. 

"Pietro just fell off the ladder," Freddy answered.

"Is that all?" Lance said, flicking some of the longer strands of his hair out of his eyes, "I thought something bad had happened."

"I love you too Lance," Pietro said sarcastically. 

"Why aren't you dressed up yet?" Todd asked.

"Because his costume consists of an arrow that looks like it's gone through his head," Pietro answered for Lance.

"I'm just not a massive 'dress up' fan," Lance snapped, "I feel stupid in costume. Anyway, Pietro's not in costume either."

"Puh-lease Lance," Pietro rolled his eyes, "I can dress in less than a 20th of a second. As if I would need to be dressed in costume yet."

"Who're you going to be?" Freddy asked.

"Gus Esmond from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes," Pietro answered, "and Mel is going to be my lovely fiancé Lorelei Lee."

"Aww man!" Todd whined, "why didn't I think of asking her to be Princess Leia?"

"Just stupid I guess," Pietro grinned.

"Funny," Todd poked his tongue out.

"Where's Toby?" Lance asked.

"He went to get some alcohol," Freddy answered. "He said we should've finished decorating by the time he comes back."

"Please," Pietro rolled his eyes, "as if I couldn't have finished the entire thing in 10 seconds flat."

"Well here's your chance," Lance said, "I think I hear a car in the driveway."

10 seconds later

"Phew," Pietro brushed a hand over his forehead. "Now _that_ was a streatch, even for me!"

"At least Toby won't be mad," Lance answered.

"Ahhh, yeah. If it _was_ Toby," Todd said, looking out the window at the driveway.

"Then who....."

"Hey guys!!!" The door opened and Mel bustled in carrying a cardboard box of beer. She wore a black skirt that hugged her figure, reaching to just below her knees and matching black heels. Her top was just as tight fitting and she wore beige gloves that reached just below her elbow. About her neck was a leopard print shawl, fastened with a large diamond broach. Diamond bracelets adorned her wrists and her hair was flicked back and up like Marilyn Munroe.

"It's my darling fiancé!" Pietro teased, zipping to her side and catching her about the waist and pulling her into a dip. "Oh Lorelei how I have missed you!!!"

Mel laughed. "Well 'Gus' you'll have to get me out of this dip or I'll drop the beer." 

Pietro immediately righted her and took the beer from her. "Where's your costume?" Mel asked, snatching up one of the cans from the box and opening it.

"Upstairs," Pietro replied, dumping the box onto the kitchen table and giving her a grin. "I'll be Gus before you can say 'Diamonds are a girls best friend!' "

"Alright," Mel smiled. She took a quick sip from her drink and began to recite the famous line, "Diamonds are - "

"Done!" Pietro grinned, throwing his arms wide. No longer was he dressed in his normal attire. Now he had on a dark brown Fedora, a black tie, white shirt and matching jacket and suit. Over all of this he had a long tailored jacket that reached to his knees. On his hands were pale yellow gloves and perched on his nose were thin wire frame glasses.

"Ooh you look so cute!!" Mel squealed, leaping forward and hugging Pietro, "you should wear glasses all the time!"

"Yes well, they do define my cheekbones rather nicely," Pietro laughed, toying with the glasses.

Outside Toby's dark blue Citroen DS pulled into the driveway. A few seconds later he entered the Brotherhood house, a box of beer under one arm. "There's more in the back seat....it's a bit heavy though. Freddy could you get it?"

"No problem," Freddy saluted.

"Nice ghost costume by the way," Toby called after the large mutant.

"I'm _not_ a ghost!!!" Freddy yelled.

Toby looked at the rest of the Brotherhood and Mel. "Did I say something wrong?"

"He's a napkin," Todd and Pietro said in unison. 

"So who are you Sparky?" Mel asked, looking Toby up and down as she took in the details of the 18th Century garment.

"Louis de Point du Lac," Toby answered, grinning as teh look of recognition passed over Mel's face.

"Oh how perfect!!" Mel breathed. 

"What about me!!!" Todd hopped up and down, "guess who I am!!!"

"Oh Toddy, Luke Skywalker!!" Mel squealed. She turned to Lance, "and what are you Lance? Let me guess.........You're being your own evil twin."

"No, he's being Lance with an arrow through his head," Pietro piped up.

"How original," Mel laughed.

"Hey! Don't knock the arrow!" Lance snapped. "As far as you lot should be concerned, the arrow is God!"

"Shut up and help get this place sorted out," Toby said good-naturedly, "people are going to start arriving soon."

"You pass the word at your school Lorelei my sweet?" Pietro asked Mel as she lit a candle and placed it in a jack-o-latern.

Mel looked up, one gloved hand keeping her blonde hair out of the way. "Sure did! We can expect many a guest from Washburn High."

A few hours later

"Scott this is so irresponsible," Jean snapped, "you told the Professor we were going trick-or-treating with Jamie just so you could go to the Brotherhood party!"

"Jamie won't mind coming along," Scott said, glancing in the rear view mirror at the youngest X-Man, "will you Squirt?"

"Don't call me Squirt," Jamie snapped. He sat in the backseat of Scott's roadster, in a complete cowboy outfit, his face partially hidden by the brim of his hat.

"Oh come on Jamie," Kitty cooed, "it'll be like, _so_ much fun! You'll have a total blast."

"You put Scott up to this didn't you?" Jean turned in her seat to look at Kitty, "you wanted to see Lance."

"Who me?" Kitty asked, widening her blue eyes in shock, "I would like, never do such a thing! I'm a perfect angel." She grinned and smoothed out the white dress she wore. 

"Your halo's crooked Miss. Perfect," Bobby grinned.

"Ha ha devil boy," Kitty poked out her tongue as she righted the gold halo suspened above her head. "Another comment like that and I'll shove your pitchfork where the sun don't shine."

"Here we are," Scott said as he pulled onto the Brotherhood's lawn.

"I want to go trick-or-treating," Jamie piped up from the back.

"Not now," Scott answered, stepping out of the car. He looked over to where the rest of the X-Men were filing out of the X-Van. He looked over to the Brotherhood house, jack-o-laterns grinning out into the night from their window sill perches as the music pounded out onto the street. "Let's go have some fun!"

- - - 

"Todd, my man!" Reggie grinned, greeting the teen with the classic black handshake, "nice crib!"

"You're a Dragon then?" Todd asked, looking at Reggie's costume questioningly. The teen had normal clothes on, apart from a long scaly tail that stuck out the back and a white shirt that said 'DRAGON' on it in big capital letters.

"Tha's right," Reggie grinned, "Puff the _magic_ dragon."

"Sweet," Todd's grin grew wider. "Is Tai here too?" 

"Ah-huh," Reggie answered, "but he be saying 'sup' to his gurl Mel 'for he starts to part-ay."

"Wanna drink?" Todd asked.

"Sho' thang Hoppy, let's get this party started!!"

- - -

"Tai!" Mel called, giving the African-American teen a quick hug, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss a party gurl, you know that!" Tai grinned, "and may I say your peep has a _tight_ crib layed down fo' him."

"I'll tell him you said that," Mel smiled, passing her friend a drink.

- - - 

"Come in, come in, come in," Pietro said, checking each guest as they came to the door. The New Yorker's mouth twisted into a wolfish grin when he saw the figure of the person he'd been waiting for come up the path. 

Duncan Mathews walked up the steps of the Brotherhood house, Mindy on his arm, his cronies behind him. 

"Hello Duncan," Pietro purred, as he leant easily against the door frame. "Nice night isn't it?" 

"Outta my way Pietro, I'm here for the party, not to talk to you."

"Who says I invited you?" Pietro asked, widening his eyes in innocence.

"What?" Duncan's mouth opened in disbelief. 

Pietro's grin widened. He was enjoying this. "I said: who said I invited you?"

"Why you little - " Duncan began.

"My house my rules," Pietro said, moving forward and pulling Mindy out of Duncan's grip. "And seeing as it's my rules I think I'll just take your lovely lady and send you and your buddies away. No offence. It's just," he paused, "old scores have to be settled Duncan. Remember New Years?"

"But I let you in in the end!" Duncan pleaded.

"Yeah.........." Pietro said. He wrapped an arm around Mindy's waist and pulled her closer. Mindy, easily swayed, leaned against Pietro and cast a nasty look at Duncan. Pietro nuzzled her neck and whispered something in her ear. Mindy giggled. He turned back to Duncan, who was _fuming_. "You did let us in, but you always hide the good alcohol, and, well, the girls would complain if I let such a beast in." He shrugged. "Have a nice night on the street Duncan. Maybe you could go trick-or-treating! The old lady down the street might think you're cute enough to give a packet of dried fruit too." He wiggled his fingers. "Bye now." 

"Hey!" Duncan growled, "I'm coming in Maximoff, whether you want me to or not!"

"Ah, you see, no. You're not," Pietro held up a finger and glared at the jock.

Duncan came forward and shoved his face into Pietro's. "I _said_ I'm coming in Maximoff." 

"And _I _said you aren't!" Pietro snapped back. He turned his head and called over his shoulder. "JARED!!!"

Mel's friend Jared, came up, grinning wide. His teeth were white against his dark skin as he smacked a gloved fist into his palm. "This white boy giving yo' shit Pietro?" Jared asked. He raised an eyebrow at Duncan. Duncan took in the teen's sturdy frame, and his friends behind him, and gulped. 

"Yo' say something boy?" Jared growled.

"No!" Duncan answered quickly.

"Oh so now yo' being a smart ass!" Jared said, tossing his head.

"No honestly!" Duncan said, holding up his hands in protest, "I'd never piss you off! You're black!"

Wrong move.

Jared's brown eyes widened and his mouth set in a firm line. "What'chu say to me? _What'chu say to me!?!_ Oh you are going _down_ white boy! I'm gonna smack yo' so hard you're _momma_ will feel it!!"

"Coming inside Mindy darling?" Pietro asked, leading the cheerleader inside. Behind him Jared was advancing on Duncan, his friends behind him. 

- - -

Sorry I'm taking so long to write things folks. This will be in chapters because I'm more likely to finish it this way. :p Yup. I AM lazy and I feel kinda guilty for the lack of fics but you forgive me right?? Please say you do.............anyway, till the next chapter. Becs.


	2. The Germans are coming!

"Mel! Mel!" Todd gasped, running up to the blonde; Reggie in tow. "You'll never guess!"

"What?" Mel frowned, putting her drink down onto a table next to her.

"The Germans are coming!!!" Todd cried, throwing his arms up.

For a moment Mel blinked at him, confused. Then she saw Reggie. "Reggie!! How could you!?!" she shrieked, "you are a despicable little reptile!"

"_Dragon_," Reggie answered, "not reptile. I don't do that tongue thing." So saying he tried to flick his tongue like a snake, which only had him staring at his nose in a cross-eyed manner to make sure he was doing it right.

"Aren't you listening!?!" Todd demanded, stamping a foot and almost falling over. "The god damn Germans are coming."

"Don't forget the Russians!" Reggie added. 

"Reggie the party's barely started and you've already got yourself stoned out of your mind, along with poor Toddy," Mel gave an exasperated sigh. "Couldn't you have left him out of it?"

Reggie gave a docile grin and said slowly, "I ain't no stone, I'm a _reeeeeeealllll _boy."

"The Germans Mel! The Germans!" Todd cried again.

"What about the Germans Todd?" Mel asked.

"They're coming," Todd answered simply, his eyes dashing from side to side.

"What about Hitler?" Mel asked, deciding to humor the young teen.

"Why the fuck would I know about Hitler?" Todd gave a contemptuous snort, frowning at Mel as if she had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "It's the Germans we're worried about."

"And the Russians!!" Reggie came in. "Fuck those communist bastards. We'll fuck dem up!"

"YEEEEEAH!" Todd crowed, punching the air with his fist. Then, "ooh bicardi!", as a girl dressed as Cleopatra floated past.

"Don'tchu forget the Russians Mel-a-nieeeee," Reggie grinned, wagging a finger in front of her face, "if yo' being seeing one I wantchu to kick his _ass_!" 

Mel rolled her eyes. "Sure thing Reggie. Sure thing."

- - -

Pietro picked up a bottle of gin from the kitchen, strolling past two couples making out and heading for the lounge.

"Hey!" Toby snapped as the speedster passed through the hallway, "that's mine!"

"Finders keepers," Pietro grinned, "besides, you have company at the moment." He laughed, eyeing the group of Bayville girls who were practically holding Toby in place.

"NO!" Toby yelled, leaping forward and scattering the girls, "you are _not_ drinking that!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Pfft. Puh-_lease_ Toby. You couldn't handle this kind of alcohol anyway."

"And you could?" Toby snapped back.

Pietro's eyes shone slightly and Toby realized he'd tripped up. "Care to drink to that Tobes?" Pietro asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Well errrr I....."Toby began.

"What's the matter?" Not _man enough_ for a drinking competition?"

"Bring it on!" Toby answered, stepping after the New Yorker as he made for the central table.

"First to pass out of forfeit the game looses," Pietro said, setting a shot glass down in front of Toby with a distinct clunk. "Ready?"

"Ready," Toby answered grimly.

"Good," Pietro smiled, pouring gin into Toby's glass and then into his own. "Cheers then."

- - - 

The drinking competition had pulled quite a crowd since it had begun, bets being made on the two competitors between friends.

Pietro sculled back another shot of gin and grinned loosely at Toby. "Yerrr turrn."

"Fock you," Toby answered, stabbing a finger at Pietro, "it wash mine to shtart with. I'mmmmmmmmm gonna fin.......fi....._washte_ your arshe!"

"Hey!" Pietro snapped, "don't you talk 'bout _mah_ ass. _Mah_ ass is forbin.......fobin.....not ferr touching. Now drink up Tobesh."

"My pleashurrrrrrrrre." Toby poured himself another shot of gin, slopping most of it over the table before it got to his glass, and saluting Pietro, tipped it back. Toby gave a small hiccup and blinked. Grinning he pointed shakily at what he supposed was Pietro and said, "yerrr turn."

Pietro gave a drunken smile and lazily snatched the gin from Toby's grasp. "Gladly." 

- - - 

Jean gave a small huff as she watched Taryn and Scott talk over their drinks. She'd lost all of the other X-Men in the surge of people though she could take a guess at where they were. She gave an angry pout and flicked her scarlet tresses over her shoulder, the long sleeves of her medieval gown swaying heavily.

"_Damn gurl_, yo' be looking _fine _tonight."

Jean blinked in surprise, turning in the direction of the voice. Jared smiled at her, winking once from under the peak of his baseball cap.

"I'm sorry," Jean said, slightly startled. "Were you talking to me?"

"Whatchu think?" Jared asked, walking forwards, "I don't see anyone else who looks as damn fine a yo'."

Jean blushed slightly." I bet you're just saying that."

"Nah nah! I swear thatchu is the finest white honey I've _ever _seen." Jared flashed another grin.

Jean was busy wondering why on earth she thought of that as a compliment, especially considering the fact that if anyone else she knew had said that, she would've glared at them and walked away. Instead she found herself giving a childish giggle.

At this Jared's smile broadened and he introduced himself. "I'm Jared."

"Jean," she answered.

- - -

Jamie pushed into the kitchen, startling Mel, who had been getting herself another drink.

"Shit!" Mel exclaimed, spilling her vodka and sprite mix down her arm. She frowned at Jamie, obviously trying to work something out in her drunken state of mind. "Hey, who let a trick-or-treater in?"

"I'm not a trick-or-treater!" Jamie snapped indignantly.

"Oh christ I'm sorry," Mel smiled, reaching out a hand to steady herself on the bench, "I didn't realize you were invited. Bloody hell, you freshmen get smaller every year. Soon you'll all be god damn midgets!"

Jamie scowled.

"Oops," Mel pressed a beige glove to her scarlet lips, "my bad. Not s-supposed to use the 'M' word. Here, have a drink." She clumsily passed Jamie her vodka and sprite, smiling innocently.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, sniffing the drink suspiciously. Before he'd come to this party (his first of course), he'd thought that getting drunk would be cool. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Sprite," Mel said, pressing a finger to the side of her nose, "mostly." At this she gave a small giggle and almost slid down the bench.

"Oh sprite's okay," Jamie beamed, and he gulped down a mouthful.

- - -

The gin bottle was almost empty at the drinking table. Which could mean only one thing. Two incredibly drunk teenagers.

Toby frowned in concentration as he tried to pour the last of the gin into his glass. The alcohol spilt wetly over his fingers, which clutched the glass, and onto the table top. He let go of the glass, concentrating on his wet fingers now; trying with all his might to bring them to his lips to suck the alcoholic liquid off his fingers. He got his first finger in, gave it a suck and............................................passed out.

"I WIN!" Pietro crowed, leaping to his feet and promptly falling down. The speedster broke into hysterical laughter before exclaiming rather ruefully. "My legs don't wok."

"Here, let me help you Petey," a cheerleader purred, helping the speedster to his feet and leading him off.

"Do I know you?" Pietro asked, his voice lilting drunkenly.

"I hope so," the girl smiled.

"Well I think that I'll deffffinitly know _you_........by tonight," Pietro said, tapping her on the nose as he leant heavily against her. "Do you lllllllllike drrrrinking?"

- - -

Ooh, what will happen next? More drunkenness, which always provides entertainment!! Apart from that...I only have faint clues. :p Heh heh, you know what makes that 'the Germans are coming' part cool? Someone's done that to me at a party. ^_^ Ha ha...good times. :p Ciao for now, Becs.


	3. Let's Dance for nothin' mami!

__

We sending this out to all the ladies all over the world

All the ladies all over the world

All my sexy mummas come on now

Come on a come on now

As we proceed to give you what you need

You know I like it when your body goes: bump bump bump 

Bad boy, B2K, yo o, talk to em playa

"Mel!" The shout was loud over the start of the song, "whatchu doin' gurl!?! Getcho _ass_ up on this table n' dance wit me!"

Mel laughed up at Tai, raising a hand to his as the African-American teen hoisted her up onto the table. She began to dance with Tai, slightly wobbly on her heels due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed, but dancing none the less. It was almost tradition now really; everyone knew her for it, Bayville and Washburn students alike. Though usually, when at parties supported by her school's students, she danced with Tai. She flicked her hair back and grinned as Tai began to sing along with the lyrics.

__

I like your little sexy style

I love it when your gettin' wil' (uh I see you)

Girl in the club wit me 

__

(come over here let me talk to you for a minute, yeah I wanna tell you something)

Girl you need to be in magazines

Wit a crown on your head 'cos your a ghetto queen

Like bling bling bling (uh, come let me find out)

The way you're shaking that sexy (oh) 

Body shaped like an hour glass

Mel gave a sexy tilt of her hips, the tight black skirt she wore only enhancing her curves more than ever. Tai followed after her, raising his eyebrows as his mouth formed into an 'o', fanning his face with his hand.

__

Baby turn around

And let me see that sexy body go bump bump bump (yeah)

That is all I wanna see, baby show me (come on)

Baby turn around

And let me see that sexy body go bump bump bump

They way you throwin' that thing at me (uh yeah)

I can take it

Tai took Mel's hand, and together they performed a move similar to the one many had seen in the music video with Nelly and Kelly, only at the end of it Mel twirled about, her back to Tai. She slid down his front to a chorus of hoots and yells.

__

Girl why you teasin me  
You gonna have to stop pleasin me (stop teasin me, I want you)  
While we're on this floor  
You dippin' it roun' and roun'  


At this Mel swung her hips in perfect time with the music.

__

I love the way you put it down  
You makin me scream for more (oh, gimme more, let s go, don't stop come on)

Mel and Tai cruised through the rest of the verse and chorus, the shouts and calls getting louder as Mel and her dance partner began to get more and more into the raunchy side of the Hip Hop dance.

__

(Yeah it's bad boy baby, check this out, they call me diddy)

Let's dance for nothin' mami

  


__

Plans for takin' mami

Get it on the floor

Make it bump more

Shake it mami

Let ride

I'm your Clyde you can be mah Bonni

See you type for me

Mami so right for me

Man she can move it

Love when she dance to the music

Make me wanna stand like a fool, stiff

Man it's the smoothest

Just a simple touch make me loose it

Somewhere in the crowd a jock from Bayville yelled, "Hey Mel! Give us a strip!!" This was taken up by a sudden chorus of "strip, strip, strip!" from most of the males in the room.

"Hey!" Tai snapped, "don'tchu be sayin' shit like that to mah gurl! She don't do nothin' fo' free!"

At this the hackler replied, "how does $100 bucks sound!?!"

__

Girl that's enough

Stop moving

Tai turned to Mel and raised an eyebrow. But Mel, under the influence of a _hell_ of a lot of alcohol had already begun.

__

Money ain't a thing mami

What I gotta spend mami

Put up your hands for me

That's how you dance for me

Shake it like you can hunni

Take it from your man mami

"_DAMN!" _Someone yelled as Mel began to lift her top up, her gloves now lying on the table top beside her. The start of her black lace bra could be seen, peeking out from under the bottom. 

A sudden yelp of, "Hey! That's my girlfriend!" was heard and then a disgruntled, "whatchu pushin' for?" Tori, having just arrived at the party was shoving his way through the crowd.

"MEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! GET OFF THERE!"

Mel peeked over the bottom of her top, halfway over her head, her arms still raised high. Spotting Tori she gave a startled yelp.

"Mel put your top back on!" Tori pleaded.

"OI!" came a drunken shout, "we want the top off!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!?!" Tori roared, his eyes searching the crowd in a fury. 

"Hey! Help!" Mel gave a squeak, her arms now trapped within the top as the simple procedure of removing it became too complex for her intoxicated mind, "I'm stuck! And I can't see!" The top, now pulled over her head, had given Mel the appearance of a rather disgruntled rock with legs.

"Mel, honey don't walk any fur - CHRIST!" Tori yelped, leaping forwards just in time to catch Mel in his arms. He tugged her top back over her head, smoothing out her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I...think I hurt my leg," Mel said, gazing up at Tori in a drunken stupor.

"Jesus Mel, I've told you before," Tori began. He stopped when Mel gave a little whimper, her breath catching in her throat. He sighed, stroking her hair again. "It's okay. Come on, we'll get you somewhere quiet. Tai, can you help me?" 

"Sho' thang T.R," Tai answered, leaping down to the floor and placing one of Mel's arms about his neck.

- - -

Lance smiled at Kitty, running a hand down her cheek. Kitty giggled, her laugh a mixture of nervous excitement. If Jean knew she'd gone off somewhere with Lance she'd throw a fit. Yet being here made it all worth it. 

"I love you Kitty," Lance breathed, his dark eyes moist under the moonlight that lit up the garden seat they sat on.

"Oh Lance, you're like, so sweet," Kitty giggled, edging closer to the senior. Lance beamed, and bending slightly he kissed her softly. Kitty fell against him, enjoying the feeling of being safe in his arms.

"Oh my god like, KITTY!"

"What!?!" Kitty yelped, leaping apart from Lance as if she'd been shocked, "I wasn't doing it Jean! Honest I - oh, it's you Lila."

"Like, _duh_! Who else would it be?" Lila rolled her eyes. "But Kitty I am like, having a _major_ crisis! I can't find Pietro like, _anywhere_!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "He's probably in his room fucking a complete stranger."

"Like, shut _up_," Lila snapped, " as if he'd do anything without _me_."

"Like, yes he would," Lance snapped back, imitating the valley girl.

"Kitty, your boyfriend is being a _total_ asshole again," Lila whined, pointing an accusing finger at Lance.

"Well you were like, kind of interrupting a moment Lila," Kitty said, giving an apologetic shrug. 

"Okay, true," Lila nodded, "but I'm still like, totally not knowing where to find Pietro."

"Why don't you go ask Toby?" Lance growled, "and leave us in peace?"

"Toby will know?" Lila asked doubtfully.

"Ha!" Lance laughed, "take my word for it, if anyone's going to know where Pietro is, it'll be Toby."

"Oh....." Lila nodded, recognition dawning. "Okay. Like, _thanks_ Lance!" She gave a cheerful wave. "You too have like, fun okay?"

"Okay!!!" Lance chirruped, giving her a perky smile and wave back as she disappeared back into the house. Kitty giggled. Lance turned back to her, smiling lovingly. "Alright Pretty-Kitty, where were we?"

- - -

Ugh, more I wanted to do in this one but I felt you'd probably appreciate less of the fic now rather than more of the fic much_ much _later. Yes, I am feeling the stress of junior life. Ahhhhhhhhh senior next year. *looks around wildly* That's creepy...........Aaaaaaaaaanyway. I hope this way an alright non-sucky chapter. MORE IS TO COME!! I have many a plan! Ciao for now (ooh, that rhymes) Becs.


	4. Taste testing and tree climbing

Freddy chomped down another lot of candy, looking about expectantly for more. He spied a bowl of corn candy and began to reach across the table to grab it when a sudden force from behind caused him to stumble forwards. 

"Hey!" Freddy yelled, turning around to scowl at the culprit.

"OhPleaseDon'tHurtMeIDidn'tMeanToIDon'tWantToDiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Jamie wailed, hiding his head in his arms and giving a small squeak of fear.

"There he is!" a jock yelled, storming through the crowd to where Jamie sat, huddled on the floor. "You little freshman punk! I ought ta ring your neck. Try to pick up _my_ girlfriend! I'm gonna hurt you _so bad_ you won't even be able to think straight!"

At the sight of Freddy the jock slowed, obviously trying to figure out whether the little pip-squeak had friends in high places. Or large places. "You stay out of this Fred," the jock warned, trying to sound machoistic but ending his sentence with a small squeak , which he tried to cover with a rough clearing of his throat.

Freddy looked from the jock to the cowering Jamie and made his decision. "And what if I don't want to stay out of it?" Freddy folded his massive arms across his broad chest and gave the jock an evil glare.

"Ahhh," the jock's eyes darted nervously.

" 'Cos I might just have to," Freddy stepped forward, smacking a fist into the palm of his hand. 

"Maybe I should just give him a warning and walk away?" the jock gulped, tugging at his shirt collar as he did so.

"That's right," Freddy grinned easily. "And give him a hug too. He looks like he could use one."

The jock gave Freddy a doubtful look. Freddy made a motion of smacking a crowbar into his hand.

"Okay!" the jock yelped. He put on his bravest face and then said in a high voice that trembled slightly, "you stay away from my girlfriend or I'll kick your ass. I mean, I won't kick your ass? I'll _threaten_ to kick your ass? Oh god please don't hurt me Fred!!" 

"Hug him," was all Freddy said.

The jock leapt forwards and gave Jamie a quick hug before leaping back and dashing away, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder as he did so.

"Yeah you better run!" Jamie yelled after his, rising to his feet unsteadily, "or I might come back there and kick _your_ ass!" He turned to Freddy, "you know, when _I_ was a junior scout we chased away _much_ bigger beasts. Yep. Nooooooooooooooooooo squirrel could ever get the better of Jamie Madox." He spun on his heels and almost lost his balance. "Rrrrrrrrrun little squirrel rrrrrrrrun!" At that Jamie began to giggle.

Freddy frowned. "Aren't you a little young to be drunk?"

"Whatcha say?" Jamie turned back. "I ain't _drrrrrrrrunk_. I just _drrrrrrank_, drink?, sprite. Heh heh. The purrrrrrty blllllonde lady gave it to me. She had a scarf. Scarves are for ladies. That's why she had one..........what was I talking about?" He scratched his head confused. A girl in a school girl outfit blew past. "Heeeeeey baaaaaby!" Jamie crooned after, almost falling over as he tried to catch hold of her dress, "Who's yerrrrr daddy?"

"Maybe you should stay with me," Freddy said, watching the death glare given by the girl's boyfriend.

"Okay. We can be like Simon and Garfunkle. Sonny and Cher. John and Lennon." Jamie smiled then laughed. "Heeheehee.....John and Lennon were one person but I made them twooooooooo."

"Yeah............" Freddy said. "Let's get you a little less drunk huh? Have some bread. It'll soak up the alcohol."

- - -

Pietro grinned as he opened the bathroom door, falling against the frame as he put his glasses back on and wiped the lipstick off his neck and lips. From behind him came a pitiful, "Pietro you're not leaving are you? I thought we were gonna b - " before the door swung shut and the speedster was gone; stumbling over to a group of girls gathered by the couch.

"Pietro! Hi!" one of the girls simpered, waving a hand at the New Yorker.

Pietro snatched up her hand and kissed it, pressing the tip of his tongue to her skin as he looked up at her, watching her cheeks tinge and that coy giggle slip through her glossed lips.

"You..........taste lllllike sweetness," Pietro purred drunkenly, letting go of her hand and tilting his head to one side. His sapphire eyes were dreamy with alcohol.

"What about me?" A dark-haired Latin girl extended her hand. Obligingly Pietro took it.

"You taste like........." he paused and though. Tasted her hand again. "Strawberries and cream."

"Wanna taste me?" another girl asked. 

"And me!" purred another.

Pietro's face split into a grin and he slurred out, "I............would lurrrrrrrve to taste you. Allllllllllll of you purrrrrrrty ladies."

- - -

Toby awoke quite slowly to the feel of someone running their fingers through his dark hair. He kept his eyes closed for a while, his misty mind trying to make sense of the situation. He was lying on something. Hard. Wooden. It came back to him then, the glasses, Pietro's drunken grin..........the gin. Gin? The sensation of fingers continued.

"Pietro?" He murmured, tilting his head to the side and opening his icy eyes to stare fuzzily at the person.

"No silly!" Mindy beamed down at him, her face swimming in and out of focus. "How're you feeling gorgeous?"

"Bad. Go. Hurt." Toby answered, waving a hand at her.

"Oh that's great!" Mindy chirruped. "I'm glad you're feeling so much better! Come drink with me!!!" She snuggled up against him, smiling sweetly. "It'll make you feel so much better. And maybe...later...we can," she toyed with a strand of his hair, "you know."

"Eh?" Toby said, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get his brain back into gear.

"Oh you're so _funny_!" Mindy squealed, "have a beer Toby-kins." She shoved the beverage into his hand smiling.

Toby stared at the bottle as if it might change into something else if he watched it hard enough. "Wuzzah?" he managed, his mouth still not functioning properly.

"Drink."

"Oh." He tipped the beer back and things gained a little clarity, though his head gave an angry thud of protest as the dull forewarning of tomorrow's hangover loomed. "So," he slurred, trying to make conversation with the blonde, "you live around here often?"

- - -

Lila pushed her way through the crowds, glancing back and forth in search of Pietro or Toby. Instead she spotted Todd and Reggie, the two holding each other upright as they laughed about nothing in particular. 

"Good enough," she murmured, squeezing between two dancers and coming to a staggering halt in front of the two teens.

"Heeeey!" Todd waved a finger at her, "hell-oooooooooo Lila. Where's your shadow?"

"Huh?" Lila wrinkled her nose, "like, whatever. Have you seen Pietro?"

"Fock dat man!" Reggie exclaimed, "I'm telling yo' know gurl, there ain't nothin' bedda than me and mah boy." He gave a tactless grin.

"Except your 'muffins,' " Todd grinned, thumbing his nose at his friend.

"Yeah! Dat's right! Ain't nobody gon beat dat shit!" Reggie and Todd exchanged high fives. 

"Oh you bake muffins?" Lila grinned, completely forgetting about Pietro for a second.

"Oh yeah. Like I said, best muffins yo' _ever_ gon see gurl. Ain't dat right Todd ma man?"

"Oh yeah."

"So like, what makes them so great?" Lila asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, I ain't gon tell no one but you," Reggie edged closer and whispered into her ear, "this is jus' 'tween yo' and me aight? Special 'erbs is what makes it good aight? Wanna try one?" He gave a docile grin.

Lila gave a flustered blush and said, "oh like, I don't think I should. That would be like, so totally against what I believe in......"

"Come on Lila," Todd wheedled, "Pietro will think you're _so_ cool."

"He will?" Lila asked.

"_Damn_ gurl he'll think yo' a god damn goddess!" Reggie slapped Lila on the back.

"Well..............okay."

"Dat's mah gurl," Reggie beamed. 

- - -

"Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-five bottles of beer! Take one down, drink it down...err fifty-three bottles of beer on the wall!" Jamie sang, waving his fingers in time with his tune. 

"Hey I may not be that smart," Freddy interrupted, "but I think that it might be..." he paused and counted across his chubby fingers, "five, four...._four_! Ninety- _four_ bottles of beer on the wall. Not fifty-three. At least that's what my fingers tell me............they've never lied before." At this he eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey hey!" Jamie tugged at his sleeve and leapt up and down on the spot, his brown eyes shining, "let's play a game!!!"

"Ahh, okay," Freddy nodded cautiously. "What kind of game?"

"Let's play, 'who can climb into the tree furthest!' " Jamie whooped, rushing forwards and leaping at the shrub that stood in the Brotherhood's backyard. Jamie bounced back and landed on his butt. Frowning the kid stood up, and leapt back at the tree yelling, "REVENGE!" 

Freddy looked down at Jamie, crammed into the spidery branches of the tree and scratched his head.

"I fucking win!" Jamie whooped, punching the air and then giving a startled "woooah!" as the branches cracked and he came crashing to the ground. "Owwwee."

"Yeah.....I dunno about that game," Freddy answered.

Jamie ignored him and began to dance drunkenly about, an ironic Indian in his cowboy outfit, "Iiiiiii wiin, Iiiiiiii win!" 

Freddy groaned. Why had he decided to do this?

- - -

Rogue scowled as yet another guy made his way towards her. At the sight of the sour face however he usually beat a hasty retreat. Not so this guy, who walked up to her as if he owned the place, hands deep in the pockets of his baggy jeans. 

"Oh my god!" Evan squeaked, gripping Rogue's arm in a vice-like grip, "it's Tai!"

"Who?" Rogue asked, frowning at the look of awe that was plastered over Evan's face.

"Here! Hold my wig," Evan yelped, shoving the curled afro at Rogue.

"What? Wahy?" Rogue asked; but she never got an answer.

"Yo Tai," Evan jerked his chin up as the teen neared them, "s'up mah brotha."

"Whatchu talkin' bout bo-ay?" Tai frowned, "I ain't neva seen yo' in mah life."

Evan's face fell. "Ah sure you have!" he squeaked, "remember!? At your party, I served you drinks....." he paused and gulped as Tai raised an eyebrow. "I mean: Sho' yo' have dawg. I was there layin' it down for yo' boys and all."

Tai frowned, his brown eyes puzzling as he looked Evan over. "Oh! Nelly!" Tai grinned, pointing a finger at Evan and giving a brilliant grin, "yo' was a riot bo-ay!" He took in Evan's outfit. "An' whatchu spos'd ta be ta-night Nelly? Shaft?"

"Nah nah," Evan said, trying to cover his embarrassment at having been caught by Tai in a 70's outfit, "mah gurl here said I shou'd be wearin' des threads cos I be looking _fine _in dem. And yo' gotta please the ladies, know wha' I mean brotha?"

Rogue stared at Evan as if he'd just grown an extra head. "Ah so don't know yah," she snapped, her thick southern accent accentuating her scorn.

"Whatchu say?" Tai blinked, staring at Rogue in surprise.

"Oh ah sahpose ya'll want a recordang," she snapped, "well ah ain't gonna give yah nothang. Come fahnd mah when yah normal Evan."

"_Damn_!" Tai exclaimed, "that's sum _freaky_ talk gurl! Like the black talk fo' the white gurl! Say somthang else!"

"Ah am not a parrot!" Rogue stamped her foot.

"That's _tight_!" Tai whooped, grabbing Rogue's arm and pulling her away, "bounce this way and say somthang else to mah brothers aight?"

"What?" Rogue blinked. "Yah crazy! Let go of mah!"

"Wait! Tai!" Evan yelped, scrambling after the teen as he lead an astonished Rogue through the crowds. "I thought I was gonna be posse again! Tai!?! TAI!!!"

- - -

Yup. That's all for now. This would've been up sooner but Fanfiction was down for a while......Ooh, what will happen to Lila and her experiment with the 'special' muffin? What about Toby trapped in Mindy's grasp? And Jamie? And Rogue? And Mel? And how are Kitty and Lance doing? All these will be answered next chapter!!! Laters, Becs. 


	5. Painful reminders and a need for tin foi...

Todd and Reggie seated Lila on one of the big couches and settled in beside her.

"You know what's a funny word?" Todd asked suddenly, "torso. I mean it's like: Torr..........so. Torrr........so." 

Reggie buried his head into a cushion and began to laugh hysterically before gasping out, "Yo' know what another funny wurd is? Chicken." Now it was Todd's turn to laugh, his slight frame shaking as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh my god!" Lila squeaked suddenly, pointing a shaking finger at the coffee table. "I like, _swear_ that table just moved!"

"Pfft," Reggie gave a suppressed cackle and buried his face into the cushion again.

"No guys I am like, _so_ totally serious," Lila gulped, staring at the table as if it might chew her head off.

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah," Todd grinned winking at his friend. "HOLY SHIT THERE IT GOES AGAIN!!! I THINK IT'S GROWING TEETH!! RUN! RUN!"

"IT'S A RUSSIAN!" Reggie joined in, "WATCH OUT GURL IT'S GON SHOOT YO' ASS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lila screamed, leaping to her feet and dashing away from Todd and Reggie who lay across the couch in hysterics, pointing at the table and making limp clawing motions as they growled at each other between laughs.

- - -

Mindy shoved Toby against the wall; hard. He only had time for a startled, "oooffff" before she kissed him, just as hard across the mouth, her hands intertwined with his shirt in death grips. She pulled away roughly, grinning in a way that was almost predatory. The moonlight cast silver shadows over her face, making her seem ghost-like, remote. 

"God," she purred, pressing herself against Toby and giving a deep sigh, "you have _no_ idea how long I have wanted to do that for."

"Aaahh Mindy?" Toby gulped, his drunken mind whirling and fumbling at the cliff face he seemed to have been pushed over, "you're scaring me. I mean, I don't like you." Panic was setting in, and with it came a startling clarity to his drunkenness.

"So?" Mindy grinned, her eyes on his as her fingers toyed with the button of his jeans.

"So............" Toy gulped again, his ice blue eyes widening in Mindy's gaze, the lamb caught by the wolf.

"It doesn't matter Tobes," Mindy said quietly as she kissed his collarbone thoughtfully.

The use of the nickname 'Tobes' bought a stab of pain. Pietro called him Tobes.

"Do me Toby," Mindy whispered into his ear, a serpents' hiss.

Toby, eyes closed against the onslaught, almost heard Pietro's voice. The pain was unbearable. Never. Never. He gave a low moan against the injustice of it all.

"Is that a yes?" Mindy asked.

"You wish," Toby growled, anger boiling inside him. He shoved her off himself and stalked away into the dark, leaving Mindy behind, puzzlement written across her betrayed face.

- - -

Mel took the candy Tori offered her and leaned back against the pillows.

"You okay," Tori asked, seating himself beside her and watching her carefully with his brown eyes. "I was worried about you for a moment there."

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay," Mel said, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, I didn't know you could sober up so quick." She glanced around the room. "Where'd Tai go?"

"Back to the party. I told him I'd look after you."

"Thanks sweety," Mel smiled, "you're so kind to me. And I know I treat you like shit sometimes. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and settled herself against the pillows once more.

"That's okay," Tori said. He glanced around the room the were in his eyes taking in the expensive tv and home entertainment system. The expensive looking furnishings. "Who's room is this Mel?"

Mel answered without opening her eyes, "Pietro's." Tori scowled slightly. "And don't scowl!" Mel said, her eyes still closed, "he's not as bad as you think," Tori opened his mouth to say something, "and I've told you before: we're just_ friends_!"

Tori gave a sheepish grin. "You know me too well."

"Mmhmm," Mel smiled, finally opening her eyes. She looked around the room. "Actually, I'm surprised this room isn't taken." She gave a wry grin.

Tori grinned at her and moved closer, "wanna make the most of it?"

Mel met his kiss eagerly before pulling away and whispering, "you bet."

- - -

"Lila!" Todd called, "come out!!!"

"Yeah!" Reggie called after, "we was just playin' witchu gurl! There ain't no Russian coffee table!"

"Like, go away!" Lila's voice came muffled from inside Toby's closet. 

"Awww, don't get down on us gurl. We didn't know yo' would freak," Reggie said into the closet. He had to push the brim of his hat up to speak into the slats.

"You are like, such a liar!" Lila snapped, storming out of the closet in a rage. Reggie gave a startled yelp as the door suddenly became way closer than it had been before. "I mean why would you - where's Reggie?" Lila asked, glaring at Todd who stood alone in the room. Todd, who was laughing and pointing at the closet door couldn't answer.

"Oww," Reggie groaned, squeezing out from behind the door through the only gap Lila's heavily laid arm would allow. "Yo' got ta be warning me when yo' gon let doors fly and shit aight gurl?"

Lila gave a small squeak and leapt away from the closet door as if it had burnt her. 

"Yeah, he isn't a _mind_ reader Liiiiiiiiiiiiila," Todd rolled his eyes. "But I'll tell you a secret." He gestured for Reggie and Lila to come closer. In a staged whisper he said, "but Jean is! She can look riiiiiiiiiight into your skull and 'plap' _pluck_ your thoughts from your head."

"Plap?" Reggie grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Look who's telling the story here?" Todd snapped. 

"Heh.....plap," Reggie cackled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well what sound do _you _think thought plucking would make?"

"Shit I dunno dawg. More of a wet-sucking sound," Reggie answered, "like........slllllthwuck."

"Slllllthwuck?" Todd said, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Nah it ain't," Reggie snapped.

"Jean can read minds?" Lila whispered, her eyes wide in fright.

"Sure she can," Todd said, waving a hand at her, "I still say sllllllllllllthwuck is stupid."

"That's cos yo' ain't doin' it right!" Reggie snapped, "ain't sllllllllllllthwuck, it's _slllllthwuck _aight?"

"What's the difference!?!" Todd yelled.

"Yo' be adding more fockn' 'L's' than yo' be needing dawg!" Reggie yelled back.

Lila had by now made it to Toby's bedroom door and was peering out into the hallway, her hands pressed to her temples as she muttered to herself, "must. Find. Tinfoil."

- - -

Kitty wrapped her arms tighter around Lance's neck and wondered why on earth she hadn't accepted Lance's attentions sooner. Lance kissed her deeply, his hand resting beneath her head to create a warm pillow for her head. 

"Lance," Kitty whispered into the night.

"Yes?"

"Lance do you think that we could be like, a proper couple?" she smiled up at Lance, her large blue eyes smiling with her.

"Oh Kitty," Lance whispered back, his face splitting into that goofy grin Kitty loved so much, "I'd love that so much."

- - -

Mindy slammed back into the Brotherhood house, righting her skirt as she did so. 

"Oooooooo," Paul grinned, elbowing Scott in the ribs, "looks like Toby didn't want anything to do with her."

"Who'd blame him?" Scott asked, shrugging.

"WHO ASKED YOU SUMMERS!?!" Mindy snapped, turning on the X-Man in a cold fury, one crimson coloured nail prodding him in the chest. 

"Hey don't get angry at him," Paul answered for Scott."

"BUTT OUT PAUL," Mindy scowled, her brows pulled into a tight scowl. "And as for you Summers, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. I don't see Jean standing around with you. And you wanna know why? Because she's with one of the black guys that's why! So you just FUCK OFF because at least I get _my_ targets!" And with that she stormed off.

"Woah," Paul gulped. 

"Yeah............." Scott answered. "She was lying about Jean right?"

"Dunno man," Paul shrugged, "probably."

"Yeah," Scott said, his discomfort coming through. "You're probably right."

- - -

Mwahahaha! And the madness continues. :p Luff Becs


	6. Drunk an' it's beautiful

Pietro fell absently against the arm of the couch and flipped over it, landing on his back across the piece of furniture. He opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a cute little brunette, his head in her lap. 

"Hello!" Pietro chirruped drunkenly.

"Oh for God's sake Maximoff get off her!" Scott scowled, dragging Pietro up by the back of the shirt and placing him into a standing position.

"No, iz ohkay," Pietro slurred, falling against Scott as he waggled a finger in his face, "cos I'mm drunk azz a skunk with a monk ina drunk on a funk. I mean.....I'm skunk azz a drunk ina ffffunk on a trunk..........I'mmm monk - DAMN IT!"

"You're a disgrace Pietro," Scott scolded, pushing the speedster off himself and trying to keep him upright.

"Yerr right!" Pietro said, waving his hands about elaborately, "but izz ohkay! Cos I got drrrrunk in mah houze, drinking outta mah glazz and you know wha' Scoosher?"

"What?" Scott asked, raising a disdainful eyebrow.

"Izz beeeeutiful," Pietro grinned.

"I'm sure it is," Scott said, rolling his eyes at Pietro. He made a startled grab for the New Yorker as he slid backwards, falling onto the couch again to land beside the brunette.

"Heh heh, whoopz," Pietro grinned, snuggling against her like a kitten. "Doo you think I shhhid go blonde?" Pietro cackled. The brunette giggled at him. 

Scott hoisted him back to his feet. "Pietro _try_ and sober up," he snapped.

"Izzz nod mah fault. The shhtupid chairsh keep moving."

"Yes, and I'm Abraham Lincoln," Scott rolled his eyes.

"You dooooo have a shlight reshemblanshe," Pietro grinned, prodding at Scott's cheek, missing and stabbing his nose.

"Oww!" Scott growled, swatting at him. "You know maybe I should just give you a quick smack across the head and chuck you in the bath with some ice. That might sober you up."

Pietro blinked innocently at Scott, his sapphire eyes wide, "you wouldn't hit a guy with glashes on would you Scosher?" The wire framed pair he wore with his costume gleamed softly. "And anywaysh, you can't shuck me out! You know why?"

"Why?" Scott growled, tired of the game.

"Cos this is mah houze and you come in here every year Gush an' you burn down my mutherfuckin backyard....."

"NO I DON'T!" Scott yelled, "AND MY NAME ISN'T GUS!" 

"Whateva. The point izz Scosher, frogz don't wear tutus!"

"No it isn't!"

"ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME!?!" Pietro roared, "COZ IF YOU ARE THEN YOU BETTER TELL ME ABOUT ID TOMORROW SO I CAN BUSHT YER ASS!" So saying his legs crumpled and he fell onto his butt with a thump. "Thish, izz unfig....unzignifi....not proper!" Pietro snapped. 

"You know, I _was_ going to try and help you Maximoff but it just doesn't seem worth it," Scott said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could've been a shtar!" Pietro snapped up at him, "but _you_ don't even have a bisnesh card and you let yer woman run around with the bounshers." He shook his head, "itsh a dishgrashe!"

"Who? Jean?" Scott frowned.

"You heard wha' I shaid Mishter! Itsh not on! Cos you know why? Cos _woman_ are like flowersh. You gotta nourish them and give them love to make them grow." He turned to the brunette, "shee, if you wash _mah_ woman I'd make shure you waz treated like a flower! Cos WOMAN ARE FLOWERSH AND THAT'S WHAT I SHAY!" He glared at Scott, daring him to disagree. 

"Oh shit, Mindy wasn't lying," was all Scott said before he took off to look for the red head.

"Thash right Scosher! Shave the whalesh!" Pietro yelled, waving him away from where he sat on the floor. He turned back to the brunette, resting his chin on her knee and wrapping an arm about her legs. "Sho," he smiled, "do you like my party?"

- - -

"Yo' Jared!" Tai called, jerking his chin upwards as he greeted his friend. "Yo' gotta check this out man. This white gurl be talkin' the _craziest_ shit!"

"Jean!?!" Rogue gapped, her mouth hanging open as she took in the scarlet-haired teen. "What ahre yah doing? Scott's been lookin' ah'll ovah for yah!"

"See!" Tai grinned, pointing a finger at Rogue and almost bouncing on the spot. "Ain't that the freakiest shit yo' _eva_ heard?"

"Will yah stop that please!" Rogue cried in exasperation, "ah'm really no different than ahll of yah! It ain't mah fault yah think mah accent is weird!"

"Holy shit!" Jared beamed, "ya'll be right dawg! That's tight!"

"It is _not_ 'tight,'" Rogue snapped. "And Jean ya'll should be ashamed of yahself. Ah don't know what Scott would say."

"You won't say anything then will you?" Jean sniffed, glaring at Rogue.

"Yeah that's right," Jared grinned wrapping an arm around her, "if he ain't gon' be _man_ enough to claim her I ain't gon pass sumthin' this fine up!" Jean giggled, pressing herself against him.

"Ugh!" Rogue groaned, "that's disgustang! Ah nevah thought yah could be so shallow Jean."

"Ooh," Tai's grin got wider at the insult, "now she be gettin' all fiesty. _Damn;_ I lurve this gurl!"

"Stop saying thangs like that!" Rogue yelled. 

"Ya'll be hearing that!?!" Tai whooped to the group of people around him.

"Arrgh!" Rogue growled, yanking her arm out of Tai's grip. "Ah'm getting away from ya'll. Yah nuts as thay come!" She made to leave the circle only to walk straight into Scott, coming the other way. "Scott!" she gulped, backing off, her eyes widening.

"Scott!?!" Jean gulped, leaping guiltily to her feet, the green and gold cloth of her gown swaying closely about her.

- - -

Mel kissed Tori softly, her fingers intwined in his shirt as she slowly undid the buttons of his jerkin, which made up his Romeo costume. Tori eased himself further up the bed, letting himself fall back into the mound of pillows at the head of Pietro's bed. He stroked her hair away from her face before initiating another kiss, pulling her towards him as he did so. Mel giggled as he tugged at her shirt, revealing black lace.

"I do love you Tor," she whispered, smiling at him.

"And you know I love you just as much Mel." His eyes shone in her warmth, happy to bask in it for the rest of his days. She bent to kiss him again - 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pietro yelped in horror.

"AAAAAH!" Tori and Mel replied, their heads whipping about to the source of the sound.

Pietro stood in the door of his room, his sapphire eyes wide in shock, his mouth ajar. 

"Pietro!?!" Mel squeaked.

"Ah!" Pietro yelped again. "AhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAh!" 

Tori, got off Pietro's bed, his shirt still fully unbuttoned. "We can explain Pietro...really."

"No!" Pietro shook his head violently, leaping away from Tori. "You...you...YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX IN MY BED!!"

"Ah, no we weren't?" Tori tried, giving Pietro an apologetic grin.

"LIAR!" Pietro yelled, "you were going to I know you were! Or do you walk around with your fly unbuttoned all the time?"

Tori's cheeks reddened slightly and he quickly corrected himself.

"Ooooh," Pietro moaned, "I'm scared for life! NeverNeverNeverNever. Go to a happy place! Happy place!"

"Petey we're sorry," Mel said.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Pietro yelped, "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A TOP ON!"

"Oh come _on _Pietro," Mel rolled her eyes, "it's not as if you haven't seen me in only a bra before."

"HE HAS!?!" Tori yelled, turning on Mel.

"It was strip poker," Mel shrugged, "you gotta play by the rules."

"Yeah well then it was sexy!" Pietro retorted. "Not 'Oh my God Mel's about to have SEX in my bed!'"

"You thought she was sexy!?!" Tori roared, advancing on Pietro as his eyes darkened with rage.

"Well duh! Look at her." Pietro's eyes widened when he realized the mistake he'd made. "I mean no way?" Pietro squeaked.

"Pietro are we going in?" came a voice from outside the door. 

"No!" Tori yelled out the door.

"Leave him alone Tori!" Mel said, her voice rising in warning.

"But Mel he - "

"I said leave him alone!" Mel snapped, her brows knitting together in a dark scowl.

"Ohh, this is so wrooooooooong!" Pietro wailed, "Happy place! Bunnies and candy and a dog made of chocolate. Oh you were going to be dirty in my be-he-heeeeeeeeeead!" He placed his hands on either side of his face, shaking his head at a speed which bordered on superspeed. 

"Oh for God's sake Petey it's not like you were going to do any different!" Mel snapped.

"But it's _my_ bed!" Pietro yelled, all signs of his slurred words gone in the forefront of his shock. "I'm allowed!" He gave another low wail. "And I have to sleep in iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Will you _please_ deal with this like an adult!?" Mel cried, getting to her feet and walking over to him.

"Will you _please_ put a top on!" Pietro wailed back.

"Fine!" Mel snapped shortly, snatching up Pietro's letterman jacket from the floor and shrugging it on.

"Not one of mine!" Pietro cried. "Now you've made it dirty with all your preconshiev - your thoughts that were nasty!"

Mel finally lost her temper. "Arrgh! I don't know why I bother to deal with you when you're drunk!"

"Because you want to take advantage of the situation!" Pietro snapped. "You _slut_!"

"Oh please!" Mel snapped back. "Don't you slut me you man-ho!"

"Ah!" Pietro gasped, indignant. "Well at least I fuck 'em IN MY _OWN _BED you....you whore!"

"Sleaze."

"Charlton."

"Strumpet."

"Cortesan."

"Harlot."

"Bawd."

"Blowen."

"Call girl."

"Harem boy!"

"Harem boy?" Pietro blinked. He tried miserably to suppress his smile. Opposite him, Mel suddenly cracked, tears streaming down her face as she laughed hysterically.

"B-bawd?" she gasped between laughs, "what the hell is a bawd?"

"Bawd? What's a _blowen_?" Pietro gasped out, leaning against the wall as he laughed till the tears began to roll. Tori looked at them both as if they were nuts. "Go on, keep the jacket on 'Lorelei.' Just use Lance's bed next time k?"

"Sure thing Gus," she smiled warmly, hugging Pietro tight. "Come on Tor. Let's give Pietro his room back." Tori followed her out, blinking in confusion, still trying to catch up with what exactly had happened back there.

- - -

Freddy looked down at Jamie and shook his head. The tiny X-Man snored softly, clutching at his cowboy hat as he murmured. "No Kurt! Don't put me in the blender!"

"Oh-kay," Freddy raised an eyebrow as he plucked Jamie from the ground. "Let's just put you somewhere you won't get stood on."

Jamie's only reply was. "Don't lie to me! I know where you live!"

- - -

And still the madness continues! That's all for now though. :) I plan on having this finished in about another few chapters. Then I'm on to some new stuff and possibly a new character. But for now: please review! Cheers, Becs.


	7. Lover's quarrels and tired party goers

A/N - this is a big thanks to Sarah (you know who you are!!!) for helping me out in the "g" slang department. You may notice some changes. Those are hers. ^_^ Right, on with the show; Becs.

"You, you.....Jean how could you!?!" Scott cried, his hands clenching into fists beside his legs as he stood in front of the red head in stunned belief.

"Scott, I........" Jean stopped, a scowl coming over her face, "actually, why should I apologize? It's not like we're going out! You just hang around and play puppy dog and to tell you the truth I'm getting sick of it!"

"Yeah, dats ri," Jared grinned, "you tell him shorty."

"Hey back off!" Scott growled, "this is between me and Jean."

"Whatchu say ta me?" Jared said, raising his eyebrows.

"I said: BACK OFF!"

"Oh I _know _whatchu said son!" Jared's voice was rising, "butchu has _gotta_ be crazy or sumthang boi cos don't nobody speak ta _me wit_ dat shit!" He stepped forward menacingly. 

Scott gulped but kept his resolve. "Look, Jean is my girlfriend - "

"I am not!"

" - Friend, girlfriend; same thing. I just need to talk to her. Alone."

"Whateva you got ta say you can say ri here white boy," Jared snapped.

"Look 'dude'," Scott growled, "I said: _Alone_." 

"Ayo you tryin' ta disrespect mah brotha?" Tai stepped in, shoving Scott in the chest, "cos if you be trippin' on me and mah boi I ain't gon be happy. You feelin' me white trash?"

Scott gulped at the forefront of the sudden hostility. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you angry," he said, hands up as if to activate an invisible barrier.

"Dang, too late fo' that," Tai grinned nastily. He moved closer, edging into Scott personal space.

"Hey," Jean's voice, was hesitant, worried. "What are you doing? Leave him alone!"

"Yeah!" Rogue snapped, joining in. "You ain't got no right ta be treating him like that!" She pushed forwards, getting between Tai and Scott, her eyes flashing under the brim of her witch's hat.

"Don't be getting into this gurl," Tai spoke calmly, smiling at the Southern girl soothingly. "I ain't gon let sum white boi.........._prep_ disrespect mah peep."

"And ah can't let ya be horrible to mah friends," Rogue answered. She looked over her shoulder at Scott and smiled. "We stick togethah." 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww," the coo came from outside the circle, and seconds later Pietro pushed forward into the circle, _another_ bottle of beer in his hand. "Thash cute Rogue. Itsh a pity Summersh here ishn't intereshted in you." He fell forward, wrapping an arm around both Tai and Rogue. "Now........you two," he paused and with a clumsy finger included Scott and Jared in his next few sentances. "And you. No more fighting. Thish..........thish iz my party, in my houze and I want everyone to be," he paused again to draw a smiley face in the air above Rouge's lips, "happy."

He turned to Jean then, letting go of Rogue and Tai's shoulders. "And you! Shtop being a shlut! Yerr worze than Rozalin - Mindy! Worze than Mindy! Sho go back to....where ever it iz that you came from and take.........take.....what waz I saying?" He turned to Tai, spreading his arms wide as he asked the question. 

Tai laughed, the grin spreading easily over his face. "Iono Pietro; but boi you _definitely_ wasted."

"Thank you Tai," Pietro drawled, giving a clumsy bow and almost spilling his beer down a cheerleader's top as he flung an arm wide. "I like yerrr shoesh too."

Tai's grin got bigger. "Gimme sum o' whatchu got P.Diddy."

"P.Diddy?" Pietro blinked, confused. "Where?"

"You a _riot_ Pietro!" Tai said, snatching the bottle of beer from his hands.

"Hey!" Pietro whined, reaching for the bottle, "get yer own! I had to strip fer that!"

"Ewwww!" Jean wrinkled her nose.

"Hey you know he's hot!" snapped another girl in the circle.

Tai took a swig of the beer and passed it back, much to the disgruntled speedster's relief.

"C'mon J, there be plenty of fine hunniez fo' us to entertain."

"Holla at a playa Red," Jared flashed a smile, giving Jean a wink he _knew_ Scott saw.

"What does that even mean!?!" Scott yelled.

In answer the two teens ignored the senior, Tai purposely bumping Scott as he passed out of the circle. 

"My bad," he smirked. Scott said nothing. "You comin' Pietro!?" Tai called over.

"Yup," Pietro answered, waving a hand and smiling loosely, "you guyz enjoy the party. Member kidz, nooo fighting...biting? Err the firsht one." He stumbled after Tai, stopping as he came up beside Rogue. 

"Hullo purrrrty Rogueeee. Wanna come along?" His grin got wider and he moved closer to her, his hands slipping over her hips and resting on her butt, He nuzzled her hair.

Rogue slapped him away with a gloved hand, glaring at the New Yorker angrily. "What are ya doing Pietro?"

"Oops, forgot. No touching. Bad hands." He made a mock play snap at her earlobe, purring throatily.

"Pietro stay away from mah," Rogue said, genuinely frightened that in his drunken state the speedster would come in contact with her bare skin. 'Ah mean it Maximoff!"

"Ssssorry," Pietro hiccuped, stepping away. "I no do it anymore. Scoutz honour." He made a mock salute and almost fell backwards. "What about you Red? Wan some Petey sugah?"

"No," Jean sniffed.

"Oh right," Pietro nodded. "That thing....howz it go?"

"Once you go black you _nevah_ go back!" Jared whooped from where he stood.

"Yeah!" Pietro nodded, "thatsh the one."

"PIETRO!"

"Huwhaza?" Pietro turned, looking for the source of the shout. Then, "offf!" as Lila hit him in full flight. 

"Oh Petey," she moaned, snuggling closer to him, burying her face in his chest. "I was like, _so _scared. Todd told me Jean could like, read my mind and then he and Reggie like, went off and left me all alone and I couldn't find my tinfoil and I am just _so_ glad I found you sweetie!"

"There's a freshman limpet on mee-hee-heee," Pietro wailed, flailing at her limply.

"Oh I _knew_ you would so totally understand," Lila smiled. "I was _so _scared Jean was gonna like, get me and OH MY GOD! LIKE, THERE SHE IS!" Lila screamed, leaping at Pietro and hanging onto his neck, expecting the New Yorker to sweep her into his arms and comfort her. "Petey _save_ me!"

"NO!" Pietro yelled, "you let go of me you, you...." He searched his drunken mind for an insult of the right magnitude required. "You............BLOWEN!"

"Like, don't be silly Petey, blowen isn't a word. But like, thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Oh god," Jean rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"Don't you read my mind!" Lila yelped, covering her head with her hands. "Nuh uh like, nooooooooo way!"

"Don't be stupid Lila," Jean snapped, "Todd's been lying to you. And _obviously_ given you something to impair your judgement of sane comments."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!" Lila cried, her brown eyes widening, "YOU LIKE, ARE TOTALLY LYING TO ME YOU _SO _CAN READ MINDS!"

"No I can't!" Jean yelled, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration, "that was an educated guess!"

"Liar," Lila sniffed, hugging the distraught Pietro tighter, "you can. I like, totally know it." Her eyes widened suddenly and she screamed, "GET OUT!" before snatching the waistcoat Pietro wore for his costume over her head.

"GET OUT!" Pietro echoed, panicking.

"GET OUT!" Lila repeated at Jean, her voice muffled.

Pietro in turn began to giggle hysterically, swatting at Lila as he gasped out, "shtop it! Get out of there! OUT! Dirrrrrrty Kitty-friend! Ashhhi - StopItStopItStopItStopItStopIt!"

"Daymn!" Jared grinned, "that boi attracts the hunniez like nothang I eva seen."

"NO!" Pietro squeaked, shoving at Lila "that'sh private property! Shtay away! No toucheey I refuse to impugn my honour I WOAH!! BACK OFF SHORTY!!" He gave Lila a sudden shove that sent her sprawling. The speedster took a step backwards, strands of his ivory hair about his sapphire eyes. 

"What?" Lila asked innocently, blinking her large brown eyes.

"_That, _waz a no no," Pietro snapped, shaking a finger at the freshman.

"Dang!" Tai wrinkled his nose, "that gurl's all kindz a'freaky."

"You know what," Pietro said, stabbing a finger at her. "And you don't even _go_ there without _my_ permission."

"Like, sorry Petey," Lila whimpered, hanging her head and gazing up at him, suitably chastised. She flashed an evil look in Jean's direction, a smile playing on her lips. "She made me do it."

"What!?!" Jean gaped. "Liar!"

"You're the liar!" Lila cried, her eyes wide as her bottom lip trembled. "Petey I'm like, _so _telling the truth! You believe me don't you?"

"No you don't!" Jean yelled, turning on the speedster. "You believe me!"

"STOP LIKE, BRAIN MESSING HIM!" Lila yelled at Jean.

Pietro backed away from the two furious woman, easing up to Tai and Jared. "Letz get outta here," he hissed into the African-American teen's ear, "while they're still distracted!" 

"Sho thang Pietro," Tai whispered back. Together the three teens left the circle.

- - -

Toby rubbed his temples experimentally. They still throbbed, leaving a nasty blur to his vision which did not help his temper in the slightest. Toby, after being assaulted by Mindy, was suitably pissed off. He stalked back inside the Brotherhood house, ignoring the pull on he received on his frock coat by a plain looking girl who was clearly desperate to gain his attention. When he didn't turn around to her tug she followed his, jerking the sleeve with renewed vigour. 

"WHAT!?!" Toby snapped, whirling on her, his ice blue eyes flashing.

"Hi Toby!" she squeaked, grinning to bare pink braces. Her rosy cheeks made her eager eyes sparkle beneath her short fringe. 

"Hello.............." Toby raised an eyebrow. _'Am I supposed to know who she is?' _he wondered. The girl giggled and blushed under his intense gaze. Finally he asked, as kindly as possible, "ah, sorry to sound rude but....who are you?"

"My name's Charlotte." Her reply was squeaked once more, and her cheeks deepened from red to crimson. "Oh my god I love you!"

Toby raised an eyebrow, completely weirded out. "O....kay."

"No really!" she chirruped, almost bouncing where she stood. "Oh my god my friends would be _so_ jealous if they could see me right now!"  
"Ah ha. Okay." Toby was completely lost for words. Fortunately, it was at that moment that Pietro, Tai and Jared came up. Well Tai and Jared did. Pietro's walk was better described as a swinging gate.

"Terrrberr!" Pietro called out, adopting a bizarre accent to go with his newly discovered nickname for the teen. "Howz it going?" He wrapped an arm around Toby's slender shoulders to steady himself.

"Oh. My. God," Charlotte squealed. "Pietro too!? I am _so_ in heaven right now."

"Who'sh yerr squeaky friend?" Pietro blinked, peering at the girl. "Oh, my bad. There'sh two of you. No wait....one again. Damn it gurrrrrl shtop moving!"

"Yo Petey! We gon get sum drinkz boi! Holla."

"Laterz," Pietro waved, "try the top cupboard. Thersh rum at tha back. Unlesh fuck jocks got it. Bastardsh." He turned his attention back to Toby. "Sho. Toby, werez Mindy?" At this the speedster gave a knowing grin, thumbing his nose at Charlotte. "She told me beforrrr that she waz gonna fuck him tonight, but shhhhhhhhhh, no telling. Mumz the word....." He stopped and gave a quizzical look at his thumb. "Heeeeeeey. Why _do _peoplesh thumb there noshes when they shay that?"

"She said that?" Charlotte's face was no longer cheerful looking. It had taken on a wounded look.

"Yerrp," Pietro grinned, still holding onto Toby's shoulders, "but - "

"Pietro will you shut up about Mindy!?!" Toby hissed, elbowing the speedster hard in the ribs.

"No! You don't know about that! Mumz the word."

"I...I have to go," Charlotte said softly, stepping away from the two teens quickly.

"Don't take it perrshonally!" Pietro called after her. 

"Was that _absolutely _necessary?" Toby growled.

"I waz shaving you!" Pietro protested, "from yer geeky admirer. You know, she haz the _worsht_ popularity poll in the hishtory of Bayville High?"

"That's no reason to be horrid."

"Yez it iz," Pietro answered, leaning more heavily against Toby. His head fell onto Toby's shoulder, ivory hair tickling the ebony-haired boy's jaw. Toby gulped, feeling that warm flush creep up and down his spine. 

"Pietro, please get off me," he whispered, pleading rather than demanding.

"No. I like it here," Pietro yawned, his hand grasping Toby's opposite shoulder tighter as he almost lost his balance. Toby could smell his cologne and it _wasn't_ helping. "Sho, did Mindy get you?" Pietro asked. He said the question so naturally it was as if his brain had found a connection in the conversation.

"I'm not talking to you about that," Toby breathed, feeling his knees weaken. 

"That'sh a yesh. It'sh okay. I know the only pershon here _you _wanna fuck iz me." At this he gave a nasty grin Toby only just caught out of the corner of his eye. 

"Shut. Up!" Toby hissed, panicked. He cast a quick glance around the room, ensuring that no one had heard the speedster.

"Ooooooo touchy subject," Pietro murmured. He yawned again, clutching at Toby for balance. "I....I think I'm going to shleep....." 

Toby felt the sudden drag across his shoulders as the speedster collapsed. "Pietro!?!" he said, "you awake?" 

"Quiet loverr boy! Can't you shee I'mmmmmmshleeping?" Pietro snapped.

Toby cast a glance up. A small crowd was gathering now, people eyeing the crumpled Pietro in dumbfounded astonishment. "Get up Pietro," Toby said, tugging at the New Yorker. "If you want to sleep that's fine but you can't do it here."

"Mmm?" Pietro mumbled, curling into a ball at Toby's feet.

"Look, get up and you can have some candy," Toby wheedled, tugging once more at Pietro's shirt.

"Candy?" Pietro said, opening one brilliantly blue eye.

"Yes," Toby smiled, "_lots_ of candy. And more beer!"

"Okay," Pietro yawned, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. "Yerr a good babysitter Tobes."

"Don't mention it," Toby sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of his own lethargy behind his pounding temples.

- - -

"Yo yo yo ladiez! What is up!?!" Todd said, wrapping an arm around a Washburn High girl.

"Nothang," the girl smiled, pleasantly.

"Waddup Chaz," Reggie said, flopping down onto the couch beside the other girl. 

"Where you been boi?" Charlene asked, "I've been looking fo' you all night. Who'z yer friend?"

"Todd. Todd these bangin' ladies be mah gurl Charlene and her _fine_ as sistah, Dana." 

Todd gave an enormous grin, placing an arm around Dana's shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey," he said.

Dana laughed, but she didn't move away. For Todd that was love at first sight.

- - -

"I don't want to go!" Jamie wailed as Jean dragged him out of the house. 

"Well we're going!" Jean snapped, tugging him over the doorstep with some difficulty.

"Scott I can't believe you did that!" Kitty's indignant voice floated over the lawn as the senior led her to the X-Van.

"Hey Summers come back here you wanker!" Lance's voice was coloured with anger as he stalked menacingly over the lawn.

"No!" Scott yelled over his shoulder, "your mike out session is over Alvers, I'm taking Kitty home."

"I said come back here!" Lance yelled. A mild tremor shook the ground around Scott and Kitty as the ground shaker's temper got the better of him.

"Jamie. Come. On!" Jean gasped, tugging at Jamie hard. The youngest X-Man had attached himself to the Brotherhood's doorframe and was now hanging at a horizontal angle as Jean tried to extract him from the house.

"I don't want to go with you!" Jamie yelled back. "YOU'RE A STUPIDHEAD!"

"Jamie be reasonable! It's time for you to come home. The Profes - "

"POOPHEAD! STINKYMEANBUM! I HATE YOU!" Jamie shouted at the top of his voice.

"Yeah you tell her!" Freddy grinned.

"Shut up Fred," Jean hissed between clenched teeth.

"No." Freddy smirked. "You're just a stupidhead."

"Scott like, let go!" Kitty growled, phasing her hand out of Scott's grip. She ran back to Lance, turning back to scowl at Scott once she was safe in his arms. 

"Fine!" Scott snapped. "Go with that delinquent. We're going home. You can find your own way back."

"She can stay here," Lance said, hugging Kitty tighter.

"I swear Alvers if you do anything to her....."

"Save it Summers," Lance said, cutting him off. "Go run back home. Make sure you use something real good on that injured pride of yours."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**HATE YOU!!!**" Jamie screamed, kicking and pounding at Jean's back as she dumped him unceremoniously into the back of the van along with the other X-Men.

"Hurry up Scott," Jean snapped at the senior.

"You're lucky I have to go now Alvers or I'd pound you good and proper."

"HURRY. UP!" Jean yelled, slamming the door with _way _more force than was necessary.

"Woohpish!" Lance smirked, making a whipping motion as Scott turned on his heels and jogged quickly to the car.

"I heard that Alvers!" Scott yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh no. I wouldn't have wanted _that _to happen," Lance quipped sarcastically. He turned to Kitty, "you wanna come inside Pretty-Kitty?"

"Sure," Kitty smiled, leaning her head against his chest.

That morning

"Oooh, my head," Pietro moaned, blinking his eyes painfully. He closed them again for a while before re-opening them. He glanced downwards and got the biggest shock of his life. Toby lay beside him, fast asleep, his head resting on his chest, one delicate hand lying slack beside him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Pietro yelled, shoving the fire creating mutant off him with one quick shove.

"Whazzah!?!" Toby yelped, startled. Then "owwww. My heeeead."

"Why are you here!?!" Pietro cried, his eyes wide. "I wasn't _that_ drunk was I? _Please_ god tell me I wasn't that drunk."

"Quiet _please_!" Toby moaned, rubbing his head. "You wanted to sleep so I took you to your room. I wanted to sleep too so - "

"So you just took a liberty with me!?!" Pietro wailed. He winced at the volume of his own voice, nursing his head.

"Ouch! No! I went to my room but _someone_ had unlocked it and got in. And they weren't sleeping. So I came back and slept here."

"Ooooh, violation," Pietro moaned, rocking back and forth slowly.

"If you want it to be," Toby dismissed him and pulled the blankets over himself. He snuggled deeper into Pietro's pillows, closing his eyes. He yawned. "Wake me up when it's Monday."

"Ugh," Pietro groaned, small explosions popping behind his eyes. He felt ill. "Just letting you know that the reason I'm still here is because it feels like someone smacked me with 3 mallets," he said, tugging at the duvet and rolling over. "Now stop hogging all the blankets."

"Sorry 'Dear,' " Toby mocked sleepily.

"When this hangover is gone I'm clobbering you fairy boy."

"You wish."

And so another successful Brotherhood Party past. 

- - -

That's it! Finished. Hope you liked it people. Ciao for now, Becs. 


End file.
